Love Puppets
by Samsapoping
Summary: A Pokemon fan's life gets turned upside-down when he wakes up as Ash Ketchum in the anime world. But upon seeing an old friend of his and taking a trip to Pewter City, the fate of two universes rests in his hands. Will the new Ash make things right? Or will he rewrite both universes to please his own? And who's the new girl who knows him well? Amourshipping


**I was going to continue my other Pokemon X Real Life crossover, but since Gen 8's coming, I felt like doing an even better version of that fanfic.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown POV

"Chuu…."

"Chuu…."

The sound of nearby snoring was heard, awaking me from my slumber. Energy slowly through my body as I opened my eyes to the morning sun.

"Mmm, morning alr…"

My groaning abruptly ended by the sight of where I was slumbering. I was in a bedroom that had green walls that had Pokemon posters hanging around the bed. One of the posters had the three starter pokemon from the Kanto region. Pokemon that I wished were mine, but there was something that made me wonder who was sleeping with me.

"What in the…"

The thing that was sleeping beside me was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen. A yellow rodent who was curled up like a cat and had two brown stripes on its back. It also had two long, pointy ears with black tips, round red cheeks, and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"A Pikachu?"

It was no doubt that it was one of the electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu. A pokemon so adorable, that it gave me the urge to pet it. I reached my hand out for it, but then I remembered something very important. So important that it made me not want to wake it up. Instead, I Tried my best to remove the covers and roll out of bed.

"WHOA!"

***CRASH!***

Unfortunately, I gave myself the worst wake up call ever as I was unaware that the bed was not on ground level. A loud crash could be heard as I slammed onto the blue carpet floor, shaking the room a bit.

"PIKAPI!"

Upon feeling every bone in my body all bruised up, I heard something else fall next to me. As if that wasn't enough, Pikachu was obviously awake as I heard him run down towards me.

"Pi-ka-chu?"

I pushed myself from the rugged floor and saw the electric mouse pokemon standing in front of me.

"Good Morning, Pikachu." I smiled.

"Pika?" The pokemon blinked.

With the cute pokemon having concerns about me, I cautiously placed my right hand on top of its head, stroking him with love. In an instant, Pikachu's worries quickly went away as he leaned towards me, purring in delight with its ears lowered back. A happy "Chaa" squeaked out of its mouth as I was feeling its warm, soft fur.

"You like that!"

"Don't you, Buddy?" I talked down to my pokemon.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu moaned with pleasure.

I wanted to pet Pikachu even more due to how adorable he was, but then I noticed what fell next to me. The thing that fell next to me was a video game console laying beside the flat screen television. A video game system that I somehow recognized after seeing the console's small screen and the tiny controllers attached to it.

"**A Nintendo Switch?" **I thought, reaching out for the console.

***Growl***

I was about to check if the system was still working, when I was greatly interrupted by a rumbling sound. The sound of my hunger demanding some food to feast on. Overwhelmed by that and Pikachu's awkward sigh, I left the gaming console on the floor and got on my feet and walked to the door.

"Guess it's time for breakfast." I responded, holding my stomach.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

"Come on, Buddy."

"Let's go see what Mom has in the fridge or on the table." I exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" The mouse pokemon squeaked, running out of the room.

"Hey!" I cried.

I then followed Pikachu down the staircase leading to the lower floor of the house, only to find the pokemon strangely back on his two feet looking at something. A sweet scent filled the air as it interrupted my thoughts by guiding me to the Kitchen.

"Mmm...what's cooking?" I groaned.

My nose led me to the counter where I saw two trays of food beside each other. One containing a batch of twelve pink creamed round ball with the other tray had three medium size cookies. The cookies themselves were heart shaped with pink cream and red frosting that spelled "Ash" upon seeing them next to each other.

"What's this?" I wondered, grabbing a piece of paper that was lying between the trays.

"_**Ash"**_

"_**Went off to do errands and deliver Prof. Oak his breakfast."**_

"_**Be back in a few hours, Mom"**_

"_**P.S: A little Pidgey arrived late last night and offered to make you and Pikachu breakfast. And yes, there's a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu in the fridge."**_

"A little Pidgey?" I repeated.

I was going to turn around to find my surprise visitor, when I felt something nuzzling my right leg. At first, I thought it was Pikachu, but then I saw a white looking tentacle waving at me.

"Huh?" I muttered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**

**Please Review and Comment!**


End file.
